Whose Idea Was This!
by mangobanana
Summary: Why do these things always happen to Amu? Amuto of course!


**Whose idea was this?!! Chapter One**

Amu sighed, it was a Saturday afternoon and she was alone in the house. Her parents had gone on a weekend trip and had taken Ami with them. _'Man i'm bored...'_ Amu thought to herself. Then as if on cue the phone rang.

"Hello" Amu answered.

"Amu-chi it's me" Yaya's voice responded.

"Oh hi Yaya what's up?" Amu asked.

"Well I was wondering if Rima and I could come to your house for a sleep over, is that ok?"

"Sure that sounds fun, my parents won't be here though, is that ok?"

"Yeah thats _perfect_ Amu-chi" Yaya said "we'll come over around five, see you then!"

"Seeya Yaya" and with that Amu hung up the phone. _'She sounded like she was up to something'_ Amu thought '_no it was probably just my imagination'_ she dismissed the thought and decided to cram in some homework until her friends arrived.

Ding-Dong! Amu rushed downstairs to open the door only to gasp in suprise at what she saw.

"What. Are. You. Guys. Wearing?!!" Amu exclaimed as she took in the appearences of her two friends. Yaya was dressed in a tight pink tank top decorated with lace and ribbons and her white frilly skirt was a very mini mini-skirt. She was wearing heels and was adorned in various pieces of jewellery. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her face was covered in make-up. Rima also had on a decent amount of make-up and was wearing an elegant, yet short, black dress as well as wearing black stilleto heels. Both looked beautiful and a lot older than they were.

"I know we look great right Amu-chi?!" Yaya said while she did a little twirl and then stepped into Amu's house.

"I almost didn't recognise you..." Amu admitted "but why are you so dressed up for a sleep over?"

"Silly Amu" stated Rima. "We're actually going to a party and _you're_ coming with us."

"Yeah it's a high school party Kukai told me about, and if he's going to be there having fun so are we!" added Yaya.

"A high school party? I don't think that's such a good idea..." said Amu.

"Amu Amu Amu you don't understand do you?" Rima smirked producing some rope from her bag.

"You don't have a choice!" Both girls chimed happily an evil glint in their eyes.

"It's make-over time!" squealed Yaya.

After much protesting, complaining and being tied to a chair for two hours Amu was released from captivity.

"Wow Amu-chi you look amazing!" Yaya said in awe. Amu was wearing a silky sapphire dress with black trim and a black ribbon around her waist that tied up at the back. On her feet were strappy heels and on her neck a silver chain with a little siver cross on it. A charm bracelet adorned her left wrsit and Amu had attached the Humpty Lock to it. Somehow Yaya and Rima had managed to apply make-up without any mistakes and to top it all of Amu's shoulder length hair was sitting perfectly framing her face.

"I agree" said Rima.

"I can't believe I let you guys do this to me..." Amu sighed as she assessed herself in the mirror. _'Though I gotta admit they did a good job'_ Amu thought. And she really did look stunning.

"Now we can't let all this hard work go to waste!" Yaya chimed "So let's get going!" And with that she grabbed Amu by the wrist and dragged her out the door, Rima not very far behind.

It was eight by the time they got to the party. It was being held in an apartment that belonged to one of the seniors who apparently was loaded. The three girls could hear music playing from the other side of the door. Without hesitation Yaya pressed the door bell. They were greeted by two older boys who were slighty tipsy. One let off an appreciative whistle has he looked over the three girls.

"Well what do we have here?" one asked a little bit loudly. "Do we know you girls?"

"I'm Yaya, this is Rima and this is Amu" Yaya introduced confidently "we're here for the party, we're friends with Kukai" she added.

"Kukai's friends? Yeah sure come in!" he said. Amu fidgeted slightly she didn't like the way the other boy was looking at her. As they stepped inside they found there were quite a lot of people dancing, chatting and doing other things that were embarassing to look at.

"I'm going to find Kukai!" Yaya squealed and took off before Amu could stop her. Just then a tall boy with dark hair and glasses walked up to them.

"Excuse me, are you Mashiro Rima-san?" The boy asked Rima politely and she nodded.

"My father works with your father and..." Amu lost interest in their conversation and left them to their own devices. Wandering around and feeling like and idiot Amu realised she was thirsty. She walked over to where the drinks were and picked up a cup that appeared to be red cordial. She skulled it down and then had two more to quench her thirst. Amu then noticed that her body was starting to feel all hot and dizzy so she decided to get some fresh air on the balcony.

Stepping out on the balcony in the cool night's air relieved the dizzyness somewhat but her body still felt quite warm.

"Amu...?" A familiar deep velvety voice questioned behind her. Amu turned to be face to face with penetrating deep azure eyes that belonged to one very familiar person.

"I-Ikuto..?" Amu started surprised "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Stupid, that's the question I should be asking you! You shouldn't be here!" he hissed at her.

"I can be wherever I want!" Amu said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your breath... don't tell me you were drinking those drinks on that table over there..."

Not understanding what he meant Amu replied "I don't have bad breath and yes I had a few drinks from that table, I was thirsty and that red cordial was delicious!"

Ikuto ran a hand through his hair in frustration "Amu that wasn't red cordial... and this is no place for you to be!"

"Like I said before I can be wherever I want!" And she shoved past him and attempted to storm off only to trip on some invisible item. Ikuto who had followed her, caught her and steadied her. Little did the two know was that most of the party guests had noticed their little argument.

"Okay who wants to play spin the bottle?!" Someone yelled. Murmurs of excitement piped up from around the room.

"Spin the bottle? Sounds like fun! How do you play?" Amu asked.

"Don't worry i'll teach you" said the boy who had greeted Amu at the door "It's a really fun game!" he added while wiggling his eyebrows.

Ikuto who was standing behind Amu glared at the other boy and snarled "Don't you dare. She. Is. NOT. Playing."

"Says who Ikuto?!" Amu asked angrily "You are not the boss of me!" She stuck her toungue out at him and then went to join the circle of people on the ground.

"Tough luck Tsukiyomi looks like your girlfriend wants some real action" the boy said as he also joined the circle.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Amu yelled.

And Ikuto heard the other boy mutter "all the better.."

Ikuto was furious with Amu and had no choice but to join the circle.

"Okay! This is how the game goes!" announced a blonde girl. "When it's your turn spin the bottle and whoever lands on has to go with you into the bedroom closetand get locked in for seven minutes!" Everyone started cheering and Amu was puzzled by the silly sounding game.

The first boy who spun the bottle landed on a pretty girl and they stood up and followed the anouncer to the bedroom. Then the announcer came back and looked at her watch. After seven minutes were up the announcer went to unlock the closet. They came back and cheers erupted from everyone again. This happened everytime someone went in and came out.

Finally it was Amu's turn. Nervously she spun the bottle with her delicate fingers. Butterflies began to build in her stomach as the bottle slowed and then... stopped. She looked to who it had landed on and felt relief. '_Ikuto' _and then she remembered she was angry at him.

"No way!" she yelled "Anyone but him!"

All the girls watched in envy as Ikuto got up and stalked across to Amu. "May I remind you that it was you who wanted to play" he seethed and grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the bedroom. The annoucer followed them. Ikuto dragged Amu into the small space with him and the blonde girl shut and locked the door behind them. Amu and Ikuto listened silently to her retreating footsteps.

The closet was small and cramped Ikuto had to bend over slightly to avoid hitting his head and there was barely a ruler's length between their bodies.

"I can't believe i'm stuck in here with you..." Amu sighed and yet for some reason her heartbeat was racing and she could feel a burning blush on her cheeks.

"You're lucky you're in here with me and not somebody else..." Ikuto said darkly.

"Why? I don't get this game... what's the point of standing in a closet for seven minutes?"

"You really don't have a clue do you?" Ikuto sighed. Only being able to make out Amu's outline in the dark, Ikuto steadied himself by placing his hands on the opposite wall on either side of Amu. Carefully he lowered his head so that their faces were almost touching.

"Ikuto w-what are you doing?" Amu breathed.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered seductively "I'm showing you how to play the game..."

Amu gasped as Ikuto then sucked on her ear lobe lightly. Ikuto felt her shiver.

"S-stop..." Amu half whispered half sighed. _'It feels kind of good'_ she admitted to herself and was dissapointed when he did stop. Ikuto leaned away.

"I won't take advantage of you Amu" he said quietly "I just wanted to make a point, some of the other guys here wouldn't stop." He heard Amu's breathing increase and misundertood.

"I would never let that happen though" he added.

Right at that moment Amu was thinking what would have happened if Ikuto hadn't stopped and the thought drove her crazy. Amu was suddenly overwhelmed with intense desire for the boy opposite her. _'Only him' _a voice inher mind told her and then she realised that this whole night Ikuto had only been trying to protect her.

"Amu..?" Ikuto asked the silent girl.

"Oh Ikuto i'm so sorry about how i've treated you tonight, you were only looking out for me" Amu cried and then realised tears were running down her face.

_'She's crying...?'_ and Ikuto did the one thing he wanted most, he pulled her into his arms.

"Amu..." Ikuto placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up in an attempt to get her attention. Then without thinking his body acted on its own and he gently placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss.

At first Amu was too shocked to do anything but then the sudden _desire_ for him took control of her body. She flung her arms around Ikuto's neck and deepened the kiss. Ikuto was not prepared for this reaction or by the desire he had for the small girl. When they finally broke for air Ikuto found it excruciatingly painful to restrain himself. Amu wasn't making it any eaiser with her body pressed up against his breathing heavily.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Ikuto wondered out loud not really expecting an answer.

"I-I don't know..." Amu replied thinking he was talking about her reaction to the kiss. Amu was still cradled in Ikuto's arms and for some reason couldn't make herself move from them. Suddenly a dim glow lit up the closet. Both Amu and Ikuto looked to the source of light coming from Amu's wrist.

"The Humpty Lock is glowing...?" Amu stated in a curious voice.

Ikuto reached into his pocket and brought out the Dumpty Key which was also pulsating with light.

"The Dumpty Key is glowing too..?" Ikuto observed. Both were unsure of what was happening.

"May I?" asked Ikuto and Amu nodded. Ikuto brought the key to the lock and placed it inside. At this moment brilliant white pure light erupted from the key and lock and a voice filled Amu and Ikuto's head.

"_Owners of the key and lock you have been brought together by fate, there will be trials ahead for you both, together nothing is impossible, but standing alone will bring painful devastation. Your meeting with each other was inevitable as was being chosen by the lock and key. Do not forget the most important thing to you..."_

As the mysterious voice faded so did the light.

"What was that about?" Amu asked bewildered.

"...I'm not sure..." Ikuto replied.

Then Amu gasped.

"Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto asked worriedly.

"I just realised.... We've been in this closet for a lot longer than seven minutes!"

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
